


Shadows

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Tell me this is all some terrible mistake.





	Shadows

~*~

  


Shadows of tattered wings upon the ground,  
The ashes of lost tomorrows stir on the breeze.  
Blossom of rose-red blood upon your chest,  
Body fallen to the Earth you tried so hard to save.

Open your eyes, Cas.  
Open your eyes and tell me  
This is all some terrible mistake.

I’ve dreamed of this, you know.  
Not _this,_ but the way that it should have been:  
Me dropping to my knees, taking your hand;  
Admitting to myself, confessing to you.

I love you, Cas.  
I know that you love me.  
Loved me...

Shadows of tattered wings upon the ground.  
Where are all the tears that I should cry?  
No voice to speak, no words left to say.  
Silence echoes in my shattered heart.

Dark sky above, no stars tonight, no moon.  
Empty of God and hope.  
As empty as I feel inside.


End file.
